


Save Me

by MoriartyHellevangLarsen



Category: Ylvis, Ylvisåker
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, M/M, Maybe Ylviscest, Slayers, Torture, Vampires, don't know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyHellevangLarsen/pseuds/MoriartyHellevangLarsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of slayers the name Ylvisåker is a very well known one. There isn’t a single slayer who hasn’t heard of them and that goes for Vampires and other creatures too. Vegard is the leader of the Ylvisåker slayers guild, he's a strong leader and their symbol for courage. But what happens if he gets taken by a Vampire who intents to use him as his toy? Bård will have to step up his game to save his older brother from the vampire's humiliation, torture, and who knows what else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

In the world of slayers the name Ylvisåker is a very well known one. There isn’t a single slayer who hasn’t heard of them and that goes for Vampires and other creatures too. In the late 1600’s the Ylvisåker family started hunting and killing to protect themselves. It didn’t take them long to make a name for themselves and now they’ve grown into the biggest slayers guild in Scandinavia. They hunt Vampires, Harpy’s, Werewolves, and anything else that threatens the innocent. 

Their base is in Bergen Norway, hiding under the hills. It has been there for centuries and has only grown more and more. Small tunnels lead to rooms that have been build to train new slayers, to create weapons, healing rooms for the sick, and rooms to sleep in for the leaders of the Ylvisåker clan. Outside those hills there are big tents where their trainees and adherents stay. What started out as a small hiding place under the hills for a family has now grown out into a huge campsite for hundreds of slayers. 

Today the guild is lead by the eldest of the Ylvisåker’s, Vegard Ylvisåker. He’s the General as they call it and a strong leader. The slayers look up to him and trust him blindly. He’s brave, smart, strict, but always there when he’s needed. Under him there’s the middle Ylvisåker, Bård. Three years younger than Vegard but just as able. Officially he’s the Colonel of the guild but he’s hardly called that. Bård is kind, funny, and a bit reckless from time to time. Vegard and Bård are respected by every slayer in their guild despite them only being in their thirties. Bård is friends with almost everyone because he’s so open and caring, Vegard on the other hand is more quiet and preserved which makes it harder to talk to him or know what he’s feeling but for some reason he emits trust. Their much younger brother Bjarte is still in training to become a slayer like them and though he lives with them under the hills he isn’t a true slayer, yet. Their parents died years ago. Their father Silje Ylvisåker had died in battle with a Harpy. Their mother, Liv had died trying to protecting him that day. 

Under them in the guild you’ll find the two Lieutenant Colonels; Carl Frederik Hellevang-Larsen or better known as ’Calle’ and Magnus Devold. Despite their ranks in the guild they are the two who keep everyones spirits up. Calle is best known for his crazy stunts. When there is a mission with an impossibly dangerous or tricky command Calle will be the one to gladly do it. He’s up for anything and like Bård, he’s friends with everyone. Magnus is better known as a gentle giant. He’s loyal and has the advantage of being very tall and it makes him a good fighter but a good friend too. 

For a couple of years it’s been like this. Vegard leads the guild and Bård, Calle, and Magnus follow his orders and act in his stead if necessary. The guild fights throughout some parts of Scandinavia, there are several camps spread out over Norway, Finland, Sweden and occasionally Denmark. They go hunting when they’ve been told of a spotted Vampire or any other creature that threatens the safety of the people. They are like a tiny army and are feared and appreciated by all who know them. 

Despite all the guilds and the technology the world is still a dangerous place. Vampires lurk in the shadows, Werewolves crawl through the streets at night and Harpy’s prey in secret. Slayers wipe them out. Slayers used to fight for the extinction of these creatures but now they fight for a truce. Well, it’s what Vegard tries. In all these years he’s learnt that you can’t wipe them out so instead they would have to try and make peace with them. But it’s not an easy battle. Many lives are lost but they will not give up, not ever no matter what happens. 

— — — 

Vegard is the older brother, the one who takes care of the others, the one who listens and gives advice. He’s the one who is always there for his brothers and friends, he is the one who leads them, the one who pushes aside his own needs and feelings to take care of others. Some would say he’s stern and unsociable, others say he’s the kindest man they’ve ever met. But they all know that he’s one of the greatest leaders of their time. And that’s quite a reputation to uphold, and he will never show it but he finds it difficult at times. 

Currently he’s with a small team of slayers, including his brother Bård, and Lieutenant Colonel Calle. They’d been alerted of a group of vampire’s hiding near Bergen in Utladalen and had arrived there three days ago. They’d found the group of vampires and slain all who couldn’t escape, a few did but after a long search Vegard decided to go back to the camp they’d made in the middle of the woods. 

”Fucking hate rain.” Bård muttered and shivered as they tiredly made their way back to the camp in the cold rain. ”Should’ve brought your gear, Bård. I told you it was going to rain.” Vegard lectured and Bård rolled his eyes ”Typical Vegard.” he sighed but took the opportunity to do a perfect (or so he thought) impression of his older brother. ”Oh, it’s going to rain so we have to be prepared for bad weather.” he whined Vegard-like and it earned him a few laughs from the men who walked behind them, all dirty and tired from their fight but merry enough for a laugh. Vegard ignored the teasing, he was used to it. He shook off his waterproof jacket and handed it to Bård. ”Here, take mine.” he offered and without question his younger brother shrugged on the jacket. It was a bit on the short side for him since he was taller than his older brother but it did keep him warm. 

Their walk back would’ve been silent if it hadn’t been for a certain meager Lieutenant Colonel, who liked to extensively describe to everyone how ‚fantastic’ their slaying had been whilst he jumped about and laughed loudly at his own exaggerated story. ”But at exactly /that/ moment, when you turned away, I jumped from tree! Onto his back and saved your very own life!” he babbled enthusiastically, the men just shook their heads and laughed. ”Calle, we all know that you fell from that tree, you didn’t jump onto his back. You just were very lucky.” Bård chuckled and the men hummed in agreement. ”No, no. I didn’t fall I…” he contemplated his next words for a moment before continuing his sentence. ”I slipped in a calculated way.” he finally said and crossed his arms as if that was the end of an argument. Vegard turned his head and grinned as he looked over at Calle. ”You slipped in a calculated way?” he asked incredulously and Calle gave an uncertain nod. ”Yes.”. Vegard shook his head and let out a small chuckle. ”Whatever you say, buddy.” he muttered as he and Bård exchanged a knowing glance. 

It didn’t stop Calle from describing the slaying though, and the entire walk back he kept on telling everyone (and not everyone appreciated this) about the slaying that they had all been a part of half an hour ago. After a while they reached the campsite and everyone disappeared into their tents, hoping to find some much needed warmth and sleep. ”We leave tomorrow at dawn, men. Don’t forget!” Vegard called out before he disappeared into the tent that he and Bård shared. Bård had already thrown himself onto the thin sleeping bag that was supposed to represent a bed, completely worn out by their fight. Vegard zipped up the tent and flopped down onto his own ‚bed’. 

”D’you think they followed us?” Bård murmured, not bothering to lift his head up from his sleeping bag. Some of the vampires did manage to get away and even though they had searched the area you could never know where those creatures were hiding or if they had been trailing them on their way back. ”It’s possible.” Vegard replied airily as he put away the weapons he’d been carrying. ”I’ll make sure to double the guard tonight, in case they decide to spring on us.” he told Bård and the younger one just nodded in a reply, already half asleep. Vegard stared at his younger brother. When Bård slept he looked like an innocent angel. He pale flawless skin was covered by his long golden locks but his bright blue eyes were hidden away beneath his eyelids and long lashes. Bård hadn’t even bothered to take off his shoes and Vegard’s jacket or to crawl inside his sleeping bag and still he was almost asleep. It amazed him how easily Bård could fall asleep, no matter where he was. A quality Vegard would like to have too but instead he had trouble falling asleep at all on most nights. As he looked at his younger brother it made him realize how young he still was. 

Once his weapons had been neatly organized Vegard went back outside. A few of the men had gathered around a small campfire and warmed up some beans and soup. Vegard joined them and sat next to Calle as he got handed a bowl of muddy soup. ”Isn’t Bård going to join us for a culinary highlight this evening?” Calle asked and raised the small bowl of beans he’d been gobbling on. Vegard chuckled and shook his head. ”Sleeping like a log.” He replied and took a small bite of the food that didn’t actually taste all that bad (or so he tried to convince himself). ”He has a rare talent, he has. Being able to fall asleep within seconds!” Calle said and the men hummed in agreement. On many occasions they’d seen the younger Ylvisåker fall asleep at random locations within seconds, something that amazed them all. ”You’re quite good at that yourself, Calle.” Anders cut in. Anders Hoff was the major of their guild and a close friend of Calle. ”Yeah, but I’m a light sleeper. He can sleep through absolutely anything.” he retorted and Vegard chuckled. ”That he can. There could be a tornado outside and he’d still sleep through it.” he chattered. 

Twenty minutes passed and Vegard made sure to double the guard before he went back to his tent to get some sleep. The other men went back their own tents and it didn’t take long before the campsite was noiseless apart from the soft whispering of two guards sitting by the campfire. When he entered his tent he noticed that Bård still hadn’t bothered to change and he couldn’t help himself as his older brother instincts kicked in. Very carefully he removed Bård’s shoes and his jacket and with gentle movements he managed to guide the gangly limbs of his younger brother into the sleeping bag. After a few minutes of intense silent struggling he finally went to take off his own clothes and he crawled into the cold sleeping bag. As usual he couldn’t sleep. His brain and body did not seem to co-operate when it came to sleep. His body would be completely worn out and ready to sleep but as soon as he’d lie down his brain would start going into overdrive again. He’d mull, contemplate, remember, and wonder for hours until finally sleep would take him. Tonight was no exception and it took about an hour before he finally drifted off. 

But when the night finally comes, when sleep has taken you into it’s arms. That’s when the hiding monsters appear from out of the dark. And despite the doubled guard, no one noticed the few surviving vampires lurking in the shadows and ready to attack that very same night…


End file.
